Sweet Southern Soul Man
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a club one night, she meets sexy guitarist, Jasper Whitlock, and her one wish, that today wasn't laundry day and she had worn sexier panties. Entry in the Pick Your Own Adventure Contest


**Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest**

**Title: Sweet Southern Soul Man**

**Ratings/Warnings: Mature: Sexual/cursing/adult situations Warning Change in Panties May be Required due to the sexiness that is Jasper Whitlock.**

**Word Count: 4,054**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Words Selected: Laundry Day Backstage Flustered Guitar Gibberish**

**Summary: Alice drags Bella to a club one night, she meets sexy guitarist, Jasper Whitlock, and her one wish, that today wasn't laundry day and she had worn sexier panties.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and even if I did, I wouldn't want to share Jasper Whitlock with anyone. I'd keep him locked away for my enjoyment. –grins evily-**

Sweet Southern Soul Man

Bella POV:

I hated Alice Cullen. I really did, okay maybe I didn't since she was my best friend and had filled that slot since we were five. Now at twenty five we shared a little apartment in Seattle. Anyway, my hatred for my best friend stems from the fact that she decided to drag me to some bar for the night. Saturday's were my designated 'laundry days' and I liked to keep a strict schedule. I wasn't OCD or anything but, I liked to keep order.

"Bella I swear to God if you don't get dressed in something cute I'm gonna come in there and dress you myself!" her bell like voice called from outside my door. "I mean it Bells, Seth will be here in ten minutes."

Seth was Alice's long time boyfriend, really long time, like eight year boyfriend. I don't know why they weren't married and off having babies yet. Anyway, so Seth was friends with someone Alice wanted me to meet, hence, the reason for the bar visit.

I stared at my nearly empty panty drawer and sighed, all my cute ones with that hugged my tiny booty and such were dirty, and I was left with either the overly sexy stringy ones that Alice had picked out or a pair of plain white cottons that looked like I'd had them since I was twelve or something. (Not in a gross way, they were just tiny.)

I opted for the cotton and grabbed a jean skirt and some flow-y type shirt I knew Alice liked. "Alice come pick my shoes!" I yelled for my best friend.

"Cowboy boots Bells, def the boots." She squealed. I thought I'd heard her mutter "he's gonna love you."

I didn't want to meet up with anyone. I wasn't really in the mood. I'd been so focused on school most of my life and now I was focusing on writing my first novel, all while keeping my normal job of editing for other people.

We arrived to the bar and I saw the set up for a band to play. I did like nights where you heard a band instead of a dj, because most of the time they played originals and not all that stuff that was the popular song of the week. Seth and Alice went to a booth and I chose to get the first round of drinks. I stood at the bar waiting to order when a tall blonde man caught my eye. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking shots of Jack Daniels. He caught my eye and gave me a smirk.

The bartender finally came over to me and I ordered a beer for Seth and two fruity girl drinks for Alice and I. Just as I was about to walk away I was stopped by the blonde man. "Hey there darlin', where you heading off to?"

"Um…to my friends." I tried to sound confident, but it really just sounded like gibberish. "My friends are waiting for me." I said after I cleared my throat.

"Well how about you drop those drinks off and dance with me for a minute?" he gave me that damn smirk again and I was really wishing I had picked the sexy panties this time. Maybe I could run to the bathroom and take them off. Was that slutty? To not wear underwear?

"I don't even know your name." I replied, not really answering his question.

"Well my name is Jasper, what's yours sugar?" Damn, he had the cutest southern twang and I bit my lip to stop from moaning.

"I'm Bella." I offered him my hand and he took it and kissed my knuckles.

I blushed and started to walk towards Alice and Seth. "Wait these are your friends?" he questioned.

"Um yes, Alice and Seth this is…" I was cut off by Alice's squealing.

"Jasper! You met Bella!" She jumped up to hug him and I instantly got jealous. I wasn't sure why but I felt like laying claim on this man.

"Bella, Jasper and I went to high school together." Seth went on to explain, "He's the one I told you was in town and we wanted you guys to meet."

"How bout that dance darlin'" Jasper offered me his hand and I quickly took it.

The band wasn't playing yet, but the jukebox was playing a song, but I wasn't listening to the lyrics, I was focused on the man holding me. "So you know Seth?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, since I was a teenager." He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I again felt like I was going to moan and bit my lip to stop it.

The song ended and Jasper walked me to the booth, "Darlin' I'd love to continue talking, but I got a job to do. Meet me backstage in thirty minutes?" He turned to walk away before I could ask why, I heard someone from the stage announcing his name, and "Performing tonight for us will be the country stylings of Jasper Whitlock."

I stood there shocked. Jasper was the band that was playing? I really needed to rid myself of these panties because as soon as he did anything music wise, they were going to be soaking wet. He picked up the guitar and this time I did let a small moan escape me. Alice and Seth started to giggle but I shut them up with a glare.

I listened as Jasper sang, he had an amazing voice, it was deep and soulful, but you could hear his twang even thicker when he sang. I watched as he sang two songs and then made my way towards backstage where Jasper had told me to go. I was met by security and I told the man that Jasper had invited me. He looked at me skeptically, "My name is Bella?" I offered to him.

He smiled, "Oh you're Bella. Mr. Whitlock told me you'd be coming." He let me through and I found myself sitting on a couch in a back room. I could still hear Jasper's voice, but I hated that I couldn't see it.

I didn't understand how this man that I had spoken to for a short time and danced with a few times had me all flustered and confused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump him or just kiss him senseless.

I didn't have to wait long before Jasper was walking through the doors and when he saw me waiting his face broke out into a gorgeous smile. He stood in front of me, offered my hand and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, "Wanna get outta here darlin'?"

Dammit, I should have gotten rid of those panties when I had the chance.

**Jasper POV: **

When I found out I was going to be in Seattle for show, the first thing I did was call my old friend Seth. We made in through high school together and went our separate ways afterwards but we still kept in touch.

Seth told me about his long term girlfriend Alice, I remembered meeting her once or twice, she was from the next town over or something, I couldn't remember. But Alice had a friend she swore I was "perfect for" and I wasn't really sure if I needed that.

I wasn't hella famous yet, but lots of people knew who I was. I had one song that made it to the radio, but other then that, I was still working. I liked to play in small places for now so I could build up my fan base before all the crazies started calling themselves fans. They were more like obsessed. I'd seen what some people did for their favorite celebrities.

Basically I was focused on my career but that all changed when the gorgeous brunette walked into the bar and caught my eye. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was wearing cowboy boots. The first thing I noticed where the boots, and then her legs. Yeah I was a man, and I was checking this hottie out. I caught her eye across the bar as she waited for the bartender. I gave her a little smirk and took another drag off my cigarette and a sip from my drink and I almost felt the lust roll off of her. I knew then, I had her caught. I made my way to her and caught her before she could get away from me.

"Hey there darlin', where you heading off to?" I asked her.

Apparently I had her so tongue tied that when she said something I couldn't understand before she caught herself and said she was going to her friends. I wondered if she Seth and Alice's friend but shook it off because that would be a hell of a coincidence.

I asked her to dance after she dropped her drinks off and she said she didn't even know my name. I introduced myself and found out the beautiful angel's name was Bella. We started I guess towards her table when I saw Seth's big head in the direction we were going. I asked her if they were her friends and everything was explained. I knew I wanted to catch up with Seth, but if I only had this night with this angel I was going to make it last.

I asked her to dance again and I drug her to the dance floor. Occasionally I would pull her closer just so I could hold her. I could feel her heart beating through her chest, going a million miles an hour. She was anxious and overwhelmed. I didn't tell her I was singing tonight or what I did, we didn't really talk, it seemed like we were just relishing in being close to one another.

I told her I wanted to continue dancing but I had a job to do. I told her to meet me backstage in thirty minutes. That would give me time to play a little but not a whole lot, my manager liked to keep the fans curious and only let me play five song sets. I made sure to tell the security guy that a girl named Bella was going to be coming waiting for me and to let her in but no one else. I heard my manager announce my name and when I looked at Bella and her face was a mixture of pure lust, desire and absolute shock. I absolutely adored it.

I picked up my guitar and started to sing. I watched Bella most of the time, but tried to take in the rest of the audience as well. As I started the third song, I saw her make her way through the crowd towards backstage and my excitement picked up.

I played my last two songs and got backstage faster than I had ever moved. I walked into the room and saw Bella perched on the sofa they had back there. I pulled her up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she tasted like honey, so warm and sweet. "Wanna get outta here darlin'?"

I saw her gulp, and took a step back, "I mean, if you wanted to, I just…." I stuttered.

"No it's just, um….well I'm not that type of girl Jasper." She replied shyly. I saw a blush cover her cheeks and I almost moaned at the sight.

"What type of girl Bella? I like you, I want to get to know you, if it somehow leads to the bedroom I'm not going to complain." I gave her a smirk and her eyes dilated with lust again and I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm not a groupie Jasper." She huffed.

"I never said you were." I sassed back to her. "I just want to know you, please?" I put on the pouty face my mother couldn't ever refuse and I saw her cave.

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed my hand and we walked out the back door, "Where do you want to go?"

"Well this is your playground, so you show me around." We walked hands clasped together down the sidewalk until we were in a small park. Bella sat down on one of the swings and I started to push her.

"So are you famous?" she asked.

"A little, not big." I answered with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never heard of you before, even from Seth." She gave a shrug of her own.

"I'm a pretty quiet guy. I have a tour coming up though." I told her quietly.

"A tour, how long before you're back this way?" she asked a little shaky.

"A few months, less then a year." I answered and I pulled her swing to a stop, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to get myself attached to you for you to up and leave and never come back. I won't be a notch in your belt." She said her eyes filling with tears, "I don't know what this is, but I feel so safe with you, so warm inside, it's so overwhelming and I've never felt like this."

I reached to wipe the tears that had poured out of her eyes, "Oh sugar, I know how you feel, when I saw you walk in that bar, it was like something cosmic knocked me into place, and you became my whole center."

"Let's get out of here Jasper." She stood up and grabbed my hand, "Where are you staying?"

I told her where my hotel was and we made our way towards there. We went our way towards my room. Once we opened the door, I picked her up, kissed her with everything I had and slammed her against the door. I couldn't keep my mouth off of her.

I pulled the tiny skirt from her body after I pulled her shirt over her head. She was fully exposed to me now. She sat in only a black lacy bra and the cutest pair of white cotton panties I'd ever seen.

Bella blushed when she caught my stare, "It's laundry day, usually I wear those boy shorts, you know those ones that hug your butt cheeks? Oh God did I just say that?"

"Well darlin' I was just thinking these were the cutest panties I'd ever seen." I let her down from the wall but that was a mistake because she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I noticed then that she still had her boots on. I let out a moan and carried us to the bed. I threw her down and climbed on top of her but she pushed on my chest and unhooked her bra, slid out of her panties and kicked off her boots before I could even remove an article of clothing.

"You are over dressed for this party Jazz." She gave me a cocky smirk.

"Jazz huh? No one else calls me that besides my sister." I responded.

"Can we not talk about your sister before sex please?" Bella laughed and reached for my t-shirt. She pulled it over my head and ran her fingernails down my chest and over my abs. I heard her let out a moan and saw her biting her lip. She'd been doing that all night and I wasn't sure why.

"Bella, your gonna make yourself bleed why do you do that?" I reached to unhook her lip from her teeth.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she questioned and I nodded, "It was to stop me from moaning out loud."

I smiled a giant smile and quickly rid myself of my pants. "Condom?" I asked.

"Pill." She answered with a moan as I kissed across her stomach and on her hip bones.

"Thank God." I rolled us so she was on top, "you lead this show darlin'." I told her.

She looked nervous but I helped her slide down my rock hard cock. "Oh Bella, your so tight."

"Jasper, Oh dear God," she moaned, "You feel so good."

I gripped her hips and helped her find her rhythm it was slow and sweet and absolute torture. She rolled her hips into mine and fell apart on top of me, "Oh God I didn't mean to do that!" She exclaimed and I felt her juices start to roll down my thighs.

"Oh sugar, you are in trouble now," I warned her and rolled us so I was on top of her.

"Oh my Jasper, harder baby, yes." She screamed as I pounded into her. I needed my release and I was so fucking close I could almost taste it.

"Bella, I'm about to cum, can you do it again baby girl, please?" I begged her.

"Yes," she moaned, "Oh Jasper, right there."

When she said my name again, I lost it, I thrust into her two more times before I came deep inside her and felt her start to convulse with pleasure too. I pulled out of her but didn't get off of her. "Stay with me tonight." I whispered as I laid my head on her stomach.

She ran her hand through my hair and answered, "Of course I will."

We didn't sleep that night. We stayed up talking about everything in our lives. Bella was so easy to talk to and I felt comfortable telling her things I'd never told anyone. I hated that I only had one night with her before we were ripped apart. Morning came and I ordered us breakfast and coffee. We ate in silence until Bella started to put her clothes on.

"Jasper, um….do you…I mean…well…never mind." She stumbled over her words and I found her adorable.

"Tell me darlin'" I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Can I maybe give you my number, and you call me sometimes? Or something? I just, I'm gonna miss you. I know we just met, but this just feels….." she trailed off as if she was searching for the right word.

"It feels right, and perfect." I finished for her. "I was going to ask if I could have your phone number and email address, so we could still talk. I know we'll be apart but I still want to talk to you."

Bella grabbed the notepad on the side table and started writing down her information. When she was finished I made sure to give her a copy of mine. It was getting close to check out time, and I knew I had to be on a plane at two. Sometime during the night Bella had grabbed my t-shirt and put it on and when she got dressed she left it on instead of the shirt she wore the night before. I loved seeing her in my clothes and told her to keep it, that way she knew I would come back because I'd have to get it back because it was my favorite.

Bella left that morning with tear filled eyes. I tried to control my own emotions but I was really bummed. I wasn't the crying type so I couldn't do that. Instead I picked up a notebook that I carried around and wrote out lyrics to a brand new song. It took me no time at all and my manager was thrilled when I met him at the airport.

I talked to Seth and told him how perfect Bella was for me. He told me that she had come home crying and went to her room without so much as a word. I felt bad and reminded myself to send her a message or call her soon.

My tour was eight months filled with sixty five shows, in fifteen different states. I had two weeks off when I was in Nashville so I recorded my new song that I had written and sent an immediate copy to Bella. She needed to hear it first before anyone else. After she listened to it and cried telling me how much she loved it, it was sent to the radio stations. I was an overnight hit. I couldn't believe it and Bella was telling me how proud she was of me. The first time she heard it on the radio she called me crying telling me again how amazing it was that I wrote it for her.

She and I talked everyday sometimes multiple times during the day. She would message me funny things that were posted online about me and tell me what was going on with Alice and Seth. They had got engaged at New Years and Bella was so happy. I loved just hearing her laugh. Don't get me wrong, we had our fair share of naughty messages and late night phone calls too. My body craved hers and there were many pictures sent, and phone sex sessions throughout the tour. We even downloaded Skype so we could see _everything_.

I slowly but surely fell in love with Bella Swan while I was on tour. I didn't want to tell her over the phone or in a message. I did however tell Seth how I felt on one of our weekly calls. He would tell me truth about how Bella was doing and if I needed to worry. I didn't, because she was strong. But on particularly bad days when she was missing me, I'd make sure to send her flowers just to brighten up her day.

My last show before I had a few months break was in Olympia, so I was back in Washington. I couldn't be happier, at least I was in the same state as my Bella. I sat at the bar waiting like I always did for my time slot. I had a few drinks, smoked a few cigarettes, and just observed those around me. Before I could react I felt two small arms wrap around me. I twisted to tell the person off when I was met with the face of an angel, my Bella.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked giving her a giant hug and holding her close to me.

"Your manager called, said you were grouchy and needed a pick me up. Apparently I'm that pick me up." She giggled and snuggled into me. "I missed you Jazz."

"Oh sugar, I missed you like you wouldn't believe." Before anything else could be said I was called to the stage.

That night I sang straight to Bella. When I looked toward her and caught her eye she mouthed, "I love you" to me and I missed the next cords to my song. I stopped playing all together and cleared my throat, "Well ya'll I'm sorry to have to do this but you see, this woman that I am seeing, she just told me she loved me. Like right now as I'm singing to ya'll." I told the crowd. I heard the aw's resonate throughout the place and looked at Bella's horrified face.

"Bella Swan, I think I loved you that first night. Now you be good girl and let me sing, and I'll serenade you later." I gave her a wink and she blushed.

I knew that since my single had gotten popular this news would hit the magazines fast and I needed to know that Bella was all in with me, that she wouldn't run away when things got tough.

I sang my last few songs and made my dash toward Bella, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper, and I think your right, I think it was that first night." She kissed along my jaw, "Take me to your hotel room Jazz."

I grabbed us a cab and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, "You Jasper Whitlock are my sweet southern soul man."

It was then that I knew, that I had found my future wife, and nothing was going to keep us apart, yeah we'd probably have problems, but who didn't. I knew that Bella had my heart and that I had her's and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter if I won a Grammy or if I never sang again. When we were together everything else faded to the back and the only thing that mattered was being together.

**A/N: Know I know you're all wondering what the song was, but I can't tell you because I don't have a specific one in mind. I was listening to a bunch of Jason Aldean and I totally see him as my country Jasper. So I hope that helps. **


End file.
